50
by The Clam Whisperer
Summary: 50 random words. 50 suited sentences.


This little number was something that I did in between We're All Mad Here to help me find some inspiration. Hopefully, it will work. I got the idea from the lovely and talented **A Spot of Bother.** Hope you enjoy it. **READ AND REVIEW.**

**50** random words. **50** Sentences.

* * *

_**FIFTY**In years of marriage, the gold or "golden" wedding anniversary**FIFTY**_

**Pig **- They, the thirteen, yearned to quench their insatiable appetites for a living, beating heart.

**Fast **– The first time they fought and the last time they cried, he noticed just how quickly the boy accepted defeat. And it sickened him.

**Free** – Everything had a cost in this world. Your words, your clothes, and your artificial sympathy had a price.

**Eye **– Of all the colors in the sky, Axel thought that Roxas had the brightest baby blues.

**Five** – The fifteen year old could count on one hand how many times Axel told him that he loved him.

**Time** – Demyx wondered why time waited for no one when everybody waited for time.

**Eat **– Like a fool out of Eden, the flames seized the forbidden fruit, the key to their destruction.

**Hell **– When you watched your comrades drop like flies and saw the blood trickle down your fingertips while your mate left you to the dark, you knew where you were.

**Why **– "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas considered whether he was seeking answers for answers sake or seeking them out of fear.

**Bath **– No matter how many times the water he adored and reigned offered its cool clarity, the stains never truly washed away.

**Tree **– As the outer branches of their faction withered and dissolved into smoke and nothingness, the core was left vulnerable. It was over.

**Rock **– 'He was my rock', Axel would often say. So long as Roxas was around, he had a reason to live-no, exist. For they weren't truly living.

**Pool **– Roxas sank below, this rebirth was something he wished he could have foreseen. If this was reincarnation, he must have done something terrible to deserve such a hell as this.

**Pirate ­**– Axel didn't laugh anymore. He sat on the throne he built for himself and sneered at the thought of the heart that had been pillaged from him.

**Chapstick ­**– The childish sheen of tainted innocence on the blonde's lips was better than any balm Axel had ever tasted.

**Paper **– The musician cut the construction paper with safety scissors. Two halves, one whole. He smiled at the paper heart, for it was the only one he had to give.

**Music **– Zexion often found himself listening the strums of Demyx's sitar. It was lovely. It left him feeling more than a little greedy. It was almost as if there was emotion in those simplistic notes. Almost.

**Adamant **– If there was anything Roxas wouldn't give in to, it was that pathetic notion that his partner cared. He knew very well he couldn't. Those without hearts cannot care.

**Mortician **– "You're a doting fool." Roxas said through gritted teeth. Axel grinned and replied, "Great! You can be my Morticia and I'll be your Gomez!" With a slight twinge of a smile, the boy said, "We're more like Bonnie and Clyde if you ask me."

**Rent **– To compensate for their acceptance among the crowd, they paid a tithe of blood and duty. They were cheated in this scam.

**Bells **– Echoes of previous endeavors rang in his ears every night until he would stare up at the ceiling and wait for the insanity to encompass him. The body beside him would be cold and unresponsive. But it was there.

**Hero **– Roxas never said he wanted to be a hero.

**Book **– Zexion was unreadable to most. Boring and technical, he didn't believe in fantasy or fairy tales, but Demyx often dreamt about his prince. Of course he didn't ride a white stallion and didn't rescue him from the dragon's keep. That would be foolish. Yet, dreams could always fool him.

**Skull ­**– Fingers like daggers grappled the sides of her head. Broken girls with broken hearts always equaled a disaster that the world would forget.

**Tower **– She was the princess in the tallest tower of the castle. She would weave dreams and alter her reality to fit her dreams. Too bad no one was looking for her.

**Butterfly **– Their love was like a butterfly. Beautiful, but short lived.

**Script **– Mechanical lies and forced smiles. He put on a show every night. And everybody attended.

**Run **– His brain often told him to run, to forget tact and make a dash. But since when had his brain every helped him before. He followed his heart. What a stupid boy.

**Beat **– Just once, just once. He would like to hear his heart. Just to know he wasn't dead, because it sure felt like it.

**Watch **– Those little glances they'd shoot from time to time. It was those glances that had him climbing the walls.

**Chocolate** – He would stroke the blonde hair and wipe the blood from the pink lips in the morning. He would don his coat and leave for the frontline. Because without the sour the sweet didn't taste so good.

**Yell **– It seems every time he opened his mouth, there was no sympathy.

**Breathe** – The blue eyes would scream as the body of his bloody valentine began to fade. He would pull away from his attempts at CPR. A heart that had never beat before was not going to start now.

**Dive** – At this point, the jump was more exciting than the fall. Because Roxas knew there was no one left to catch him this time.

**Safe **– In those early days, Roxas and Demyx believed that by holding hands would mean that nothing could harm them. Clinging to the coats of their defenders was something they eventually grew out of, as every little boy learns. The monsters never die.

**Dreams **– Each night, Sora would dream. And in those dreams, he could believe that reality was illusion and illusion was reality. The morning ripped it away.

**Storms **– Ever since the departure, Kairi feared storms. They brought about a change and took a piece of her heart every time the thunder clapped.

**Prologue **– "Let's meet again in the next life." This was just the prologue.

**Clever **– The scholar was clever as a cat and twice as cunning. Too bad he never landed on his feet when it came to love.

**Red **– Axel was one of those hopeful fools. Better dead than red.

**Creep **– Like nightmares, Sora always found the shadows creeping up on him.

**Mania **– Emotionless emotions were a branch of insanity.

**Wait **– Axel said he'd wait a lifetime or two for Roxas. That's just as long as it would take.

**Gorgeous **– The pretty girl offered everything while he confessed nothing. There was nothing beautiful about her anymore.

**Wonder** – When the sounds of night were at their climax, they would wonder why they didn't do this in the first place.

**Crash**- Everybody was waiting for it.

**Ripped **– "I'll have my heart back, after you've so kindly ripped it out."

**Fake** – They tried to convince themselves that the sounds they made were all a show. The fire and the water cradled their heads and whispered sweet nothings. Was that all it was? Nothing?

**Empty **– Whether the glass was half empty or half full didn't matter. Demyx wondered what exactly was inside the glass. Posion or wine?

**Fallen **– Those on the highest pedestal fall the farthest.

**Wicked **– Above all, the thirteen of them were nothing short of miserable.

FIFTY**FIN**FIFTY

* * *

**REVIEW**:O 


End file.
